


La notte prima di Halloween

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando la favola è un incubo [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Horror, Short One Shot, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Gli ultimi momenti della vita di Clara.





	La notte prima di Halloween

La notte prima di Halloween

 

La donna ticchettò le unghie laccate di nero sul tavolo di metallo, che si trovava fuori dalla sua abitazione: una villa vittoriana.

“Così tu vorresti festeggiare Halloween?”. Le sue iridi brillarono sinistramente.

“Mi chiedevo se si potesse fare qui la festa di Halloween, perché lei possiede degli oggetti a tema tutto l’anno. Io e i miei compagni di classe non saremo fastidiosi o troppo rumorosi, non romperemo niente” assicurò la ragazzina, seduta di fronte a lei, guardandosi i piedi.

La donna prese silenziosamente qualcosa dal tavolo e lo infilò in tasca.

“Quanti sareste?” domandò. La voce della proprietaria della casa era vellutata, sporse in fuori le labbra tinte di viola.

“Una decina, non di più, forse addirittura di meno…”. Iniziò a spiegare la giovane.

< Non sono molto organizzati > rifletté la donna.

“… L’anno scorso alcuni avevano il morbillo e altri gli orecchioni” rispose la ragazzina con voce insicura.

La donna girò la tazza di the che aveva davanti, sulla porcellana erano raffigurati dei minuti pipistrelli.

“Io e i miei piccoli amici saremmo felici di ospitarti, Clara” rispose la donna. Indicò una serie di bambole che teneva nella veranda, sedute in piccole sedie di ottone.

Ognuna di esse aveva degli occhi vividi ed erano vestite in modo gotico, con pizzi e merletti sporchi di sangue finto.

Clara rabbrividì, ma disse con tono grato:” Grazie. Ora che la signora Finning si è trasferita, non sapevamo proprio come fare”.

“Uno non ama le proprie cose se ogni tanto non le mette in mostra. Vi aspetto domani sera, piccola” disse la donna.

Miss Elisabetta non è male come sembra. Forse la giudicano così male solo perché è eccentrica > pensò Clara.

Elisabetta guardò la ragazzina salutare e allontanarsi.

Sinistri scricchiolii e un miagolio l’accompagnarono mentre tornava dentro la casa.

Elisabetta sorrise, sfilando dalla tasca del lungo abito nero, che faceva risaltare la sua figura estremamente longilinea, un mazzo di chiavi con un portachiavi a forma di orsetto.

“La ‘chiave’ del regno” scherzò.

< Sicuramente quella giovane non ha raccontato ai suoi genitori che veniva qui. Sarebbe finita nei guai per la sua trovata.

Ora starà correndo a casa per dirlo alle sue amiche, visto che mentre stava qui il suo cellulare si è scaricato, ma prima di poterlo fare dovrà tornare qui > pensò.

Si mise davanti al camino, guardando le fiamme, ravvivandole.

Il calore del fuoco le accarezzava la pelle, che rimaneva fredda, rischiarando di luce aranciata i mobili antichi e le pesanti cornici dei diversi dipinti di cupi paesaggi ‘romantici’.

Sentì nuovamente bussare, nascondendo le chiavi in tasca aprì, trovandosi la giovane ansante di fronte.

“Sì?” chiese Elisabetta.

Clara entrò titubante e disse: “Scusi, ha visto le mie chiavi?”.

“No, forse le hai lasciate da qualche parte qui. Sembri stanca, prendi un po’ fiato. Ti faccio un the e le cerco” disse Elisabetta con tono accondiscendente.

Clara si accomodò su un divanetto vicino al camino, mentre la padrona di casa chiudeva la porta.

Nella penombra, Clara si concentrò a fissare le rosse fiamme che si contorcevano in un costante crepitio.

Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, sbadigliò assonnata.

“Vedrai, le tue chiavi non saranno lontane e domani avrai la miglior festa di Halloween di sempre” la rassicurò Elisabetta, portandole una tazza di the.

Clara cercò di prendere la tazza, ma si sentì assonnata, crollò contro il divanetto, preda di un profondo torpore.

“Lo sai qual è la chiave di ogni cosa? L’anima” la rassicurò Elisabetta. Posò la tazza su un tavolinetto e afferrò il viso paffuto di Clara.

Una sferetta pallida, che emanava scintille azzurrine, sfuggì dal petto di Clara. Il corpo della ragazza scomparve e Elisabetta portò la sferetta fino a una piccola bambola adagiata sul caminetto.

Gli occhi del giocattolo divennero vividi, mentre Elisabetta gettava il mazzo di chiavi in un contenitore di vetro, insieme ad altre.

 


End file.
